Forgetting Felina
by BlackMagic19
Summary: To put it simply, this is a short one off piece of writing about Walt's thoughts during the final scene of Felina. I will also be doing Jesse's perspective so be sure to look out for that.


p style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;"strongBreaking Bad: Felina final scene (from Walt's perspective)/strong/p  
p style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;" /p  
p style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;"The noise of the car engine revved into the barren compound. It was dark and there were no stars in the dark midnight sky. Walt clutched onto the wheel driving steadily forwards, no emotions on his blank, expressionless face. Through the gates, two of the Neo-Nazi's stood, holding onto the giant lock keeping the gates firm and tightly shut. Walt looked over at them expectantly, pulling up just outside. A shorter, stockier man unlocked the gate and swaggered over to the car. emWalt feels anger bubbling inside him but he shakes it off, sticking with his plan. /em/p  
p style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;"The man pulls a twisted smile at Walt and leans in through the car window. "Woohh. Damn man, this things a classic", he stated but Walt was not amused. /p  
p style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;""What clock have you got in it," he questioned slyly, "Five hundred or twenty five?"/p  
p style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;""I couldn't tell you," Walt says matter of factly. /p  
p style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;""500," the guy muttered knowledgeabely. "Thats the one you want; no replacement for displacement?" /p  
p style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;"emWalt was getting sick of the nice little chit chat the man seems to have started. He knew the capabilities of this group of men, and he wasn't here to hang around. A sudden thought struck him that he knew the capabilities of himself. What had he become? The amount of deaths he was responsible for, and he expected to be treated well? No he didn't. He accepted his near fate gladly. /em/p  
p style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;"With that, the guy signalled to his partner behind the gate and he opened the door, jumping into the passenger seat beside Walt. Walt starts up the engine again and slowly guides the car through the compound. /p  
p style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;""Where to?" he asked./p  
p style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;""To the clubhouse." the guy murmered. "Go ahead and park it right in the front over here."/p  
p style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;"Walt stopped for a second to think about his plan. Surely the gun shots wouldn't reach the gunhouse from where the car was currently stationed at. No. At the last minute, he swerved the car round and parked a short while away from the side of the building. /p  
p style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;""No, no, no, just straight in man." the guy expressed with annoyance. Not seeming to care a great deal he said "What...you? Alright Fine Whatever."/p  
p style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;"Walt locks his key in the ignition, as two more men arrive from the clubhouse. A stocky man with burly hair makes his way over to Walt. A rasping cough hits Walt as he looks at him straight out. /p  
p style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;""Hey how you doing?" he greets Walt joyfully but at the same time menacingly. "Turn around. Put your arms up like this?" He makes a gesture with his harms and nods for him to do the same. Walt confidently lifted up his harms as the man checks him all over for any trace of weaponry . When he's fully satisfied he takes his wallet and keys and nods at his partners around him to reassure them. /p  
p style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;"After, the first guy says "While you're at it, you should lift your shirt up, give us a spin?"/p  
p style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;""Christ, I'm not wearing a wire." Walt says, impatiently. emThe longer these guys take, the more likely the plan is to fail. He lifts up his shirt reluctantly and eventually the four men seemed satisfied. /em/p  
p style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;""My wallet and keys," Walt says expectantly, relieved that the men hadn't yet searched his car. /p  
p style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;""You'll get em back, just relax." another muttered, mockingly. /p  
p style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;"emWalt felt something tug at his insides when this man told him to relax. You killed Hank! You and you're pathetic Neo-Nazi group! You're the reason he died, and the reason that Jesse Pinkman is still alive! /em/p  
p style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;"Jumping him from his thoughts, the man whistled and Walt walks slowly after them into the clubhouse. Birdsong steals the night, and nighttime creatures rustle in the bushes. Before following, Walt hears "Stay here, keep your eyes open. /p  
p style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;"emstrongNot finished./strong/em/p


End file.
